vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marco Diaz
|-|Marco= |-|In Hekapoo's Dimension= Summary Marco Díaz is the deuteragonist of the Disney XD series Star vs. the Forces of Evil. A Latino-American California citizen, he has been assigned the task of helping Star Butterfly adjust to Earth, and of providing Star with a home thereon. He has also come to serve the additional roles of aiding Star in fighting all matter of inter-dimensional monsters, and apparently has even begun to form a friendship of sorts with her. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C to 8-B Name: Marco Ubaldo Diaz Sr., Safe Kid, Earth Turd, Princess Turdina (when he was disguised in "School of St. Olga's"), Karate Boy, Doctor Marco (Ph.D) Origin: Star vs the Forces of Evil Gender: Male Age: 14 in Season 1, 15 as of “Lava Lake Beach”, 30 in Heckapoo's dimension Classification: Human, High School student, Star's best friend (on Earth), Squire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Very high fighting skill and prowess, Weapon Mastery, Portal Creation (With Dimensional Scissors), Fire Manipulation (With Neverblade), Flight (With Nachos) Attack Potency: Building level to City Block level (Stronger than Ludo's minions who can easily lift up cars. Can fight enemies with comparable durability to his own. Could match Star's spells in a fight, and fought thousands of Hekapoo clones. Injured Meteora Butterfly despite the latter having absorbed dozens if not hundreds of souls) Speed: Likely Sub-Relativistic (Managed to catch Hekapoo, who can run across the circumference of a planet in approximately 4 seconds) Lifting Strength: Class 1 to Class 5 Striking Strength: Building Class to City Block Class Durability: Building level to City Block level (Still standing after being in an explosion strong enough to take out all of Ludo's monsters. Unharmed after falling hundreds of feet while inside of a bus. Survived a beat down from a house sized giant wolf. Can tank Star's magic spells. Should be comparable to River Butterfly) Stamina: High (Fought an army of wolf bears by himself) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range to several meters with equipment. Can travel across multiple universes with Dimensional Scissors. Standard Equipment: Dimensional Scissors, Neverblade, Nachos (Dragoncycle) Intelligence: Above Average. Marco is a skilled martial artist for his age and a reasonably skilled one in general. He's capable of matching and defeating monsters in hand to hand combat. Additionally, Marco has 16 years worth of combat experience, training and sword mastery due to his stay in Hekapoo's dimension. Furthermore, the task of acquiring a dimensional scissor is said to have taken others lifetimes to complete, but Marco completed it in 16 years. After his adventures in Hekapoo's dimension, Marco can casually beat any knight from Mewni. He also is known to have been a straight-A student, and obtained his High School Equivalency Diploma at only 15 years old. Weaknesses: None notable Note: Click here for a Marco Diaz Respect Thread. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Adventurers Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 8